


Party

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a boring party, Sasuke runs into Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

There was a squeaking sound coming from across the room. Sasuke, bored from the party, sunk away to see what it was, and prayed his father wouldn't find him.

Normally, he wouldn't think to disobey his father at all, but his patience was wearing thin from standing around most of the day, and his cheeks hurt from being pinched so much.

It turned out it was the Hyuuga heir, Hinata, playing by herself in the corner.

Sasuke, feeling a bit awkward, walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She quickly lowered her head, and Sasuke suddenly was reminded of his father, and it felt like it was a strange role reversal.

Hating that feeling, he tilted his head to the side, in order to look into her eyes and said, "Can I play with you?"


End file.
